Somewhere Inbetween
by Nesserz
Summary: Gordo's got a secret...Miranda knows what but why isn't Lizzie being clued in? They're supposed to be best friends... How long before Lizzie gets fed up with being kept in the dark?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Long time no stories from me! I'm sorry. My last story was "The Perfect Plan" it was a Hermione/Ron with a bit of Harry thrown in romance. Remember it anyone?? I said I'd update a few days later and it never happened. Sorry bout that!!! I just haven't had any good story lines a happenin'. But I think this story is promising. Obviously it's a Lizzie/Gordo.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Wish Gordo did though but alas, we can't always have what we want. Anywho, it all belongs to.um who does Lizzie and co belong?! Warner bros? DISNEY! Um yeah.  
  
~*~Somewhere In Between~*~  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Somebody should really do something about that infernal noise.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
What is it? Oh. It's my alarm clock. I rolled over, flinging my arm out to stop it and knocked it to the floor in the process. Well it stopped making the noise. I yawned and threw back the covers and climbed out of my warm bed and padded softly to the bathroom adjoining my bedroom. Unfortunately, I have to share it with my brother who seemed to have already taken refuge in there.  
  
"Hurry up toad breath!" I hollered through the door as I pounded on the door with my fist.  
  
"Yes your ugliness."  
  
Argh. I hate my brother. It would be so much better if I were an only child. Then I wouldn't have to share anything! Don't get me wrong. I'm not greedy or anything, it's just annoying to have to share things and find food colouring in your shampoo. I'm seriously considering keeping my shampoo in my room. That's no way to live I tell you. I sighed and leaned against the door waiting for Matt. Apparently he didn't feel like coming out too soon. I'm a girl. I take longer in the bathroom that he does!  
  
"Matt! Come on! Melina will be here soon! Oh wait, that's what's taking you so long isn't it? Matt likes Melina!" I called in a singsong voice. Suddenly Matt appeared behind the door. He surprised me and I stumbled and fell to the floor with a yelp.  
  
"Serves you right for picking on your brother, bad things will happen to you."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know beastie boy?" He snorted with laughter.  
  
"Because your such a klutz. Bad things always happen to you."  
  
I glared at him then laughed. I reached my hand out to him and he pulled me up.  
  
"I don't like Melina by the way, we're just best friends."  
  
I smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"You sound like someone I know."  
  
"I am someone you know, I'm your brother remember?"  
  
"Actually I try not to remember that fact if I can help it."  
  
I retorted smirking at him with my hand on my hips. He mimicked me then told me to continue.  
  
"Yeah you sound just like me six months ago. I said Gordo and I were just best friends and now look at us."  
  
"I'd prefer not too thank you very much. What's your point though?"  
  
"Well, one day, you'll probably fall for Melina, if you haven't already and one day she'll probably fall for you maybe not at the same time like me and Gordo, but you'll definitely fall for each other sometime. Judging by the friendship you guys have, you'll always have feelings for one another, even if they are platonic."  
  
I finished dramatically I'm sure with a far-away look on my face. I laughed at the revolted look on Matt's face.  
  
"I'm sure there's some truth in there somewhere but that was way too mushy."  
  
He screwed up his nose and told me the bathroom was all mine. I bounced in, feeling that I had just done one good deed for the day. Even if he had looked disgusted.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Worth a few reviews??? I hope everyone isn't too OOC (out of character for those people who don't know. They are out there! I was on of them until I worked it out for myself.) I'm really proud of this chapter, hope it's up to scratch. Let me know what you think anyway.  
  
Thanx!  
  
Nesserz. 


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down on the front stairs of Hillridge High School by myself. I rested my chin in my hand and surveyed the people arriving at school. Gordo liked to call it people watching. It's pretty amazing what you notice about people when their friends don't surround them.  
  
Like Kate for instance, she looks small and lost. I know it seems strange; head cheerleader of the school looking like that but it's true. It was almost like she could sense me looking at her. She whipped her head around and stared right at me. She sneered at me, flipped her hair and strutted towards the cafeteria where the cheerleaders and their boyfriends hung out. I'm proud to say that I have never been a part of that table. She was considered to be the most popular person at school, but I knew better. I sighed and continued to watch my classmates arrive at school. My eyes landed on one person in particular.  
  
Larry Tudgeman.  
  
Larry saw me looking at him too but he unlike Kate offered a friendly wave. I returned the gesture. Larry was hard to decipher. Everyone called him weird but he's just one of the few people who acts on his own. He doesn't seem to care what other people think of him. I admire that trait in a person, seeing I don't have it myself. I wish I did but I just care too much. Sometimes that's a bad thing. Over the years, Larry's helped me out of a number of sticky spots. Sure he's also caused a lot of those sticky spots but you've got to trust people right. Friendships are nothing without trust.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, jolting me out of my thoughts. I stood up and swept the school grounds quickly with my eyes before heading inside. Where were Miranda and Gordo? I got to homeroom and sat down in my allocated chair and placed my backpack on the floor next to me. Gordo came in not long after I had taken my notebook out to doodle in. I paused in the elaborate swirl I was making to look up at him.  
  
"Hey, since when are you late to class?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"My dad decided that he wanted to have a father son chat at about 8:45."  
  
He said checking his watch.  
  
"Oh poor baby. You survived though I see." I said smiling at him. Least he was here now, that's all that mattered.  
  
He gave me a sarcastic smile.  
  
"You try living with my father. He analyses everything you do and say."  
  
I laughed then quietened down as our homeroom teacher walked in. She took the role then walked around the front of her desk and sat on the corner and addressed all of us.  
  
"Now, I have been informed of some good news that I'm sure the rest of you would like to be informed of as well. This Friday night there is going to be a dance for all Hillridge students. There is no theme for this dance. You may dress as whom ever you want. The committee decided to see what people would come up with on their own without help. That is all, you may go to your next class now."  
  
The class cleared out of the room in a surprisingly short time and Gordo and I headed towards our first class of the day.  
  
"I wonder where Miranda is." I said to Gordo as we walked down the corridor.  
  
"She's right here." Said a voice to my right. Yep you guessed it. Miranda. As usual Miranda had her hair in an extremely wacky style. She was in a wacky mood by the looks too.  
  
"So! Did you guys hear? The dance this Friday?" she asked almost bouncing along next to me.  
  
"Yeah. It's going to be great isn't it?" I asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah! It'll be awesome."  
  
"Just one problem what-"  
  
"Do we wear?!" Miranda finished my sentence for me. We both laughed as Gordo shook his head.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you two." He said in mock sadness.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked.  
  
"You're friends with us because you love us! Oh yeah and the fact that I couldn't live without you; you're always there for me. Except when I want to go shopping for 'school supplies'".  
  
I laughed as my comment registered a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Yeah uh well. You know."  
  
Gordo mutter an incoherent sentence? Doesn't happen often.  
  
***  
  
Well.that was kinda.mmm anyway, review if you wanna.  
  
Thanx Nesserz. 


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at our class earlier than usual, although I'm not sure why. The thing I hate most about Mondays is that I have chemistry first. Even though I have the class with Miranda and Gordo, I still despise it, not to mention the fact that we have to cut up animals. That is really bad. Thankfully today though I realised we had a substitute teacher (a/n: that's what they're called in America right?? I'm Aussie. It's relief teacher for us. =) ) Because our normal teacher hadn't turned up yet. I was about to point this out to Gordo and Miranda when I noticed the both of them looking to the front of the room with surprised looks on their faces. I followed their gazes and was surprised to find myself looking at Mr. Digg (a/n Digg, Dig, Diggs, Digs?! Meh I don't know.)  
  
"Hello class," he said sitting on his desk. He looked around the room and smiled when his eyes landed on the three of us. "Ah the three amigos are still just that: the three amigos." Miranda and I exchanged a look of astonishment; Gordo just sat there, obviously not wanting to encourage Digg to tell all our new schoolmates about our middle school days.  
  
Mr Digg just smiled and proceeded to tell the class that we wouldn't be cutting anything today (yay!) and that we would just be reading and answering questions from out god-awful textbooks. This didn't bother me too much. At least it gave me time to do the homework that I hadn't got done on the weekend.  
  
I was just finishing off English essay off when Miranda nudged me and dropped a note on my desk. I unfolded it and read her familiar writing.  
  
So Lizzie, come over to my house tonight to help me decide what to wear to the dance?  
  
I wrinkled my nose, remembering that I had a prior appointment that I wouldn't be able to. I looked up to make sure Mr Digg wasn't anywhere near us and I scrawled a note back.  
  
Urgh sorry 'Randa, no can do. I have to baby-sit beastie boy tonight. But you can come over to my place and help me and I promise I'll help you another time. Sorry!  
  
I watched as she read it and nodded. I went back to my work and was disrupted again but this time by the bell. What the bell? But we only just got to class! I looked at the clock and found that it was telling the correct time for lunch so I packed up all my books and shoved them into my school bag and left the classroom with Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"So what's on the menu for lunch today?" I asked Gordo as he plopped down next to me at our usual table. He grinned and scooped some of.it onto his fork.  
  
"Mystery Meat!" Two simple but very scary words. He waved the fork under my nose. I wrinkled my nose and sniffed at it delicately and pushed it away from my face. No way was I going to subject myself to that! See, Gordo had made it his mission to try everything on the school cafeteria menu to see it was any better than our old Middle school's. Apparently, it wasn't.  
  
"Mystery meat, but it isn't really a mystery. I think it's steak but I'm not completely sure." He took a bit then screwed up his face. "Ok, now I'm really thrown. It doesn't taste like any meat I've even eaten. Here or overseas."  
  
I laughed and nearly chocked on the piece of carrot I had been eating.  
  
"This is why I bring my lunch from home. Of course IU check it first, there's no telling what Matt could do to my food. But least I know what I'm eating. You're going to make yourself sick eating that stuff."  
  
"I just wanted to see if it was edible. Today, it isn't." "Ugh Gordo, when will you get over your obsession with the school's "delicacies"? It's beginning to turn me off my food." Miranda said as she joined us at our table. Gordo and I looked at her plate; she had a chocolate bar, a carton of strawberry flavoured milk and a finger bun on it.  
  
"Ruin your appetite? Not possible."  
  
I sat in silence and watched my friend's silly banter. We decided to waste away the rest of our lunch hour sitting outside under our favourite birch tree.  
  
The good thing about the three of us being best friends is that we can sit in silence and it's comfortable. We don't need to speak to be comfy. Like today for instance, Gordo was sitting with his back leaning against the tree and I was sitting with my back against his chest and Miranda was lazily lying across a bench that was situated a few feet away from us. I sighed contentedly as Gordo run his fingers through my hair. It just about puts me to sleep when he does that and he knows it. He's been doing it to me since we were little. If we were camping out in the backyard and I couldn't fall asleep he'd play with my hair and I'd calm down immediately.  
  
Sometimes it doesn't feel like we are boyfriend and girlfriend, we just act the way we always used too. I guess that's why we have such a great relationship. I know I'm incredibly lucky to have someone like Gordo. Best friend, boyfriend. How'd we get together? Well that's another story. (A/n One that the author of this story has just had a brilliant idea about!)  
  
We try to avoid being all lovey-dovey around Miranda because she can't hack it. Or so she says. I think she actually thinks it's kind of funny.  
  
"Lizzie, wake up." I heard a voice call softly into my ear. I grumbled softly and tried to find the warmth that I had previously been enveloped in.  
  
"Come on Lizzie." I yawned and stood up. Gordo got up after I offered him my hand. He hugged me from behind.  
  
"I'll see you later. I've got to go home and help dad. I'll call you tonight ok?"  
  
I smiled at him and turned to kiss him on the cheek. After I had done so, I heard Miranda cough very pointedly. I turned to look at her and Gordo raised an eyebrow. Sher looked at us and bluntly spoke.  
  
"Get a room you two."  
  
"Hey I toned it down for your benefit!" I said to her smiling anyway.  
  
"Yeah, we could have done this." And with that said Gordo dipped me down and kissed me soundly on the lips. I began to laugh uncontrollably and Gordo did too, resulting in the both of us falling onto the ground.  
  
Miranda got up and stood over us. I'd help you up, but what I just saw has permanently scarred me for life so I don't think I can look at you two either again." Whilst she said this she was looking straight ahead. Then she walked off! I scrambled up, kissed Gordo and took off after her.  
  
***  
  
Incase you couldn't tell, I had a little trouble ending that off. Thanx to the two lovely people that have reviewed so far. It's so nice to know that people are reading your stories!!  
  
To Vale: It's nice to get reviews like yours. Nice to know that people like your stories. I strive to be a good author. Most of the time my only problem is coming up with a good plot. Sometimes I'm hit with ideas, other times. Nothing!  
  
To Courtney: Thanx for your comment too, it will be Lizzie/Gordo, promise. Only Lizzie thinks that it may have turned into something else.  
  
Ohhh by the way, if anyone has any questions at all about my stories, feel free to email me. it is included on here somewhere isn't it??? Meh.  
  
Nesserz. 


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda and I were lazing around in my room when the phone next to my bed rang. I picked it up and placed it to my ear and spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hello, Lizzie? It's Mrs. Sanchez here, I was wondering if Miranda was there?"  
  
"Oh hi Mrs. Sanchez. Sure she's right here."  
  
I passed the phone over to Miranda and she began speaking Spanish to her Mum. It's amazing how fast she can talk in Spanish and English and not think twice about what language she's talking. She soon hung up and turned to me.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, I have to go home, Mum wants to talk to me about something.Guess I'll have to come over another time. I-"  
  
"Lizzie?" a voice called from my doorway, I turned around annoyed about being interrupted but frowned when I saw Matt standing there looking the worse for wear. I looked back and Miranda and she held up her hand.  
  
"Hey Matt, I was just leaving. You can have your sister all to your self. "  
  
He gave her a small smile and walked further into the room. As Miranda passed him she smiled at him then turned to look at me.  
  
"Ciao Lizzie. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see you 'Randa."  
  
I looked at Matt who was standing in the middle of my room looking a little lost. I motioned for him to sit down with me on my bed. He did so but very slowly.  
  
"What's wrong Matt?"  
  
"I.she.we.Um." He took a deep breath then started again. " You were right Liz."  
  
"Of course I was." I had absolutely no idea what he was talking but decided to lighten the mood a little. He smiled weakly at me.  
  
"I like her. What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Her"? Her who? Just then Matt ran a hand through his hair and I remembered him taking so long in the bathroom this morning. Melina!  
  
"You do? Well what's so horrific about that?" I asked watching him pulverise my butterfly shaped pillow that was innocently sitting on my bed before Matt had picked it up and decided to murder it. I gently prised it from his grip and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I can't like Melina! We're best friends. It'll ruin everything. Sometimes I think that she likes me but then she does something the next minute that makes me think that she sees me as a brother! How do I mess something like that up? I can't! Well I probably can but I don't want too." He said rationally. The poor guy. Yes! I do actually care about my brother. Even if he does get on my nerves every now and then.  
  
"Well sorry to say it Matt, but I really don't know what to suggest. It's your decision what you do about Melina. Who knows, you could tell her how you feel and she could return your feelings, as much as I hate to admit it Matt, you're a great person, if not to me, to Melina, I'm sure she sees that. And if she knows what's good for her she'll already have fallen for you. And besides, the worse that could happen is that she tells you she doesn't feel the same way but at least you'll still have a wonderful friendship."  
  
My second good deed for the day and they both involved Matt!  
  
"Wonderful friendship?! She'll probably never speak to me again if I tell her any of that!"  
  
After his little dramatic speech he dropped his head into his hands. I patted him gently on the back. Then I was struck with a sudden idea.  
  
"Hey Matt, do you want me to talk to her for you? I can tell her whatever you want me too. I know for a fact that she thinks of me as an older sister. She may not show you a lot of respect, but she does me."  
  
He perked up at that.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea. You're not as dumb as I originally thought!"  
  
Just when I thought I was getting myself a mature brother, the old Matt rears it's ugly head. Oh well, I'll help him in any way that I can; he is flesh and blood after all.  
  
"Insult me and I won't help at all. Just.invite Melina over and I'll do the rest."  
  
"Ok thank you thank you thank you!" he hugged me then ran from my room and I heard him pick up the phone then a few seconds later I heard: "Melina? Hey it's Matt."  
  
***  
  
Da dum! 'Nother chappie out of the way. Usually I don't dilly dally around with the in-between of my chapters but I decided I would this time. So there's kinda like two stories going at once, with Matt and all.  
  
Thanks again to the people who have review my story!!! I really appreciate it. Makes me want to continue writing stories. By the way, if anyone ever has any ideas for stories that they want to give me, by all means please do!!!! After this story you probably won't see me for ages because I'll be struggling to come up with another plot for a bigger and better story!  
  
Anywho, thanks guys! Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Muchly appreciated.  
  
Nesserz. 


	5. Chapter 5

Knock knock.  
  
I heard someone knocking on the front door, and assuming it was Melina, I raced down the stairs ahead of Matt, and giving him the thumbs up sign I opened the door to reveal.Gordo? What was he doing here?  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"The one and only. At least I think I'm the only Gordo, no one else would be that silly to give their best friend that nickname." He grinned at me and kissed me. Mmm he smelt nice. I shook my head. I wasn't here to be intoxicated by Gordo. I was supposed to be helping my brother. I let him in and filled him in quickly on what was happening with the Matt/Melina situation. He even agreed to help us! How sweet. The doorbell rang again and I peeked out the glass panel at the side of the door first and this time it was Melina.  
  
I opened the door again and greeted her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," she said to me smiling. "Matt around?"  
  
"Yeah.somewhere. Matt!" I hollered pretending to look for him. He appeared at the top of the stairs and upon seeing Melina he froze. Trust him to do that. I sighed and snapped my fingers to get his attention.  
  
"Get Melina a drink won't you? And one for me and Gordo too." Ok so no manners involved but I have a short patience tolerance when Matt's involved.  
  
He still stood there! Gordo said something to him and they both headed to the kitchen. Leaving the rest up to me. Good. Just what I wanted.  
  
"So Melina," I said gesturing for her to join me in the living room. She did. Thank god. I didn't know what I would do if she wanted to go after Matt.  
  
"You know Matt right, "  
  
"Um yeah." She looked at me strangely.  
  
Oh right, Of course she knew Matt. Duh. The whole best friend thing.  
  
"As far as I can tell, you guys are really good friends, yes? Sometimes I can't help but think you guys would make the cutest couple. What do you think about that?"  
  
Her mouth opened in a shocked "o" shape. Uh oh. She sighed then looked at me.  
  
"I can trust you can't I Lizzie?" Can she trust me? I hope she didn't mean that whatever was said between us was a secret because it probably wouldn't be, I'd have to tell it all to Matt.  
  
"Yeah sure you can Melina."  
  
"Truth is, I have thought about me and Matt as a couple but there's no way he would feel the same way. I really care about him but if I told him that he'd laugh in my face, it'll never happen."  
  
Oh. My. God. How could this be happening to the both of them but they were so oblivious to it? Ok stupid question. That's exactly what happened with Gordo and me.ahem. Now what do I say.  
  
"You never know Melina, he could feel the same way, why don't you tell him how you feel, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't laugh in your face. He's not like that."  
  
"Says his sister who is almost always yelling at him for being a worm."  
  
"Ok fair enough. He's a worm most of the time, but you guys are best friends. He has some respect for you. He has none for me." She smiled at that then looked towards the kitchen.  
  
" I wonder what'a taking them so long?"  
  
"Hey Matt!" I hollered for the second time since Melina had arrived. "Those drinks gonna serve themselves or what?!"  
  
I could hear Gordo coaxing Matt into coming into the room. When they finally appeared it was Gordo carrying the drinks not Matt. Good thing too, I think Matt would have poured them all over us, not given them to us still in their glasses.  
  
"For the lovely ladies." Gordo said, handing us our colas.  
  
"Thank you kind sir. Oh hey it's such a nice day lets go outside to enjoy our drinks Gordo. Do you two want to come?" I asked my brother and his friend.  
  
"Uh no. We'll stay here. I have to ask Matt something." Melina whispered quietly.  
  
"Ok then. Good luck" I whispered to Melina as Gordo and I prepared to head outside.  
  
She smiled at me then took a deep breath and turned to Matt.  
  
***  
  
Surprisingly, I actually have nothing to say about this chapter.  
  
Ok just to let you know, I'm not a greedy person!!! I just want some more reviews.just a few. Just to know that people like my story. All of the people that have reviewed so far have and that's great, but I'm just not all that motivated to get more chapters up. I will though, just if I don't get many reviews, the updates will be further apart and we wouldn't want that now would we.?  
  
Thanx everyone.  
  
Nesserz. 


	6. Chapter 6

"So what did you say to her? She looked pretty terrified afterwards." Gordo said to me as he pushed me on the big swing that my dad had hooked up for Matt and me when we were little.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't the one that terrified her. It was Matt. She likes him too! Isn't that cute?! I bought my lil bro and his soul mate together!"  
  
" Soul mate? Those two get into more scrapes that anything else. You really think they are soul mates?"  
  
"Ok well maybe not soul mates. You always have to ruin my fun don't you Gordo?"  
  
"Hey," he said putting his hands up in front of him in surrender "I'm just being logical."  
  
"Typical, dunno about logical." I muttered under my breath, apparently he heard me because the next thing I knew, I was being tickled from behind.  
  
"Ah! No Gordo s.ttoop. You know I hate being tickled! Quit it!"  
  
Apparently he didn't feel like stopping it. I managed to get away from him and we ran around the back yard laughing and yelling at one another. Finally he caught up with me and grabbed me but just as I was trying to smother a scream I caught a glimpse of Matt and Melina through the living room window.  
  
"Shh! Gordo look! They're kissing. That is sooo cute! Even if it is Matt." I added as an after thought. Gordo grabbed me and pulled me away from the window.  
  
"Hey!" I protested.  
  
"I'm sure Matt is thankful for you helping him out but I doubt that he would be thankful about seeing you spying on him through the window." Gordo said, gently pulling me along to the middle of our backyard. I silently agreed as we both flopped to the ground, exhausted from our prior exercise.  
  
We lay facing the sky, with our heads touching and fingers laced together. I love cloud watching. It's so relaxing.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
Relaxing until someone breaks the silence.  
  
"Mmm what is it Gordo?"  
  
"I.um nothing. Look I'll see you later ok?" He stood up and pecked me softly on the cheek and walked off around the side of our house without a backward glance.  
  
"Well that was." I muttered to myself. My words broke the eerie silence like a knife. I shivered and rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to keep myself warm. Discovering that it didn't work, I headed inside, past Matt and Melina and up the stairs to my room.  
  
I walked into my room and flung myself down on my bed. I tucked an arm under my chin and stared at the wall. Why had he run out like that? He had been fine a few minutes before. He sounded like he was even going to tell me what was going on. I'm officially worried. It could be any number of things that's wrong. I wanted to talk to him. I had too. I picked up my phone and dialled Gordo's number with a shaking hand.  
  
"Pick up, pick up." I chanted over and over. Finally the phone rung out. I put it down again. Where would he have gone if he hadn't gone home? Miranda's? I picked up the phone and rang her number as well. This time someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" she said, sounding a little breathless.  
  
"Uh hey 'Randa. Have you seen Gordo lately?" I asked, twirling the phone cord around my finger nervously.  
  
"Oh um. Noooo.I haven't seen him since school."  
  
"Oh. Um ok. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Is.is something wrong Lizzie?" She asked gently.  
  
"I.he came over and everything was fine then he up and left without an explanation. He was pretty upset. I don't know what I did but he."  
  
"It's alright Lizzie, I'm sure it wasn't you that upset him. Talk to him tomorrow, I'm sure everything's fine. Look I have to go, sorry. Still helping.Mum. Yeah that's it. Still helping her."  
  
"Miranda? Are you alright? You sound weird now."  
  
"Don't be silly Lizzie. I'm fine. I just have to go that's all. Ciao."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone a second time and lay down on my bed again. Things were seriously getting weirder by the minute. And I was going to find out what was going on.  
  
***  
  
Ok! Yay! I know where I'm going with this now. The good/bad news. It's just getting started!  
  
Thanks to those wonderfully amazing totally adorable people who have reviewed.I always told myself I wouldn't succumb to flattery to rake in reviews but alas, here I am doing that very thing. So! Is it working?! Lol. I'm gonna upload a few chapters at once this time around, just to satisfy the people who are reviewing me. Thanx again guys! Nice to know some people out there appreciate my writing. In fact I may end up writing another story soon, I'm on holidays at the moment, plenty of free time on my hands.  
  
Once again, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to email me. My inbox is looking decidedly empty of meaningful emails!  
  
Review if you love me lol.  
  
Nesserz. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Get up blondie!" I heard a loud voice yell in my ear. The shock of it sent me flying and I landed hard on my butt on my floor.  
  
"Thanks a lot." I said to Matt who was doubled over in laughter on my desk chair.  
  
"Welcome your ugliness." He called as I walked from the room, my hand on my backend. I slammed the door to the bathroom for good effect. I turned the shower on and tested the water and got in. It wasn't until I was pouring the shampoo onto my hands that I remembered the events of yesterday.  
  
Gordo.  
  
I sighed as I massaged the shampoo into my scalp. For the life of me I just couldn't work out what was going on. I rinsed my hair and decided that I'd just see what the day brought. I would confront Gordo if I needed too. If he wanted to tell me he would. Right?  
  
***  
  
I arrived at school and sat down under our tree. Miranda was the first to arrive. She hugged me and sat down Indian style across from me.  
  
"So. What's up?"  
  
She asks me this almost every morning and normally my reply is "Nothing much 'Randa." But today I just felt like spilling out all of my feelings to her and talking for hours. But at the same time, I got the feeling that she wouldn't care all that much. I sighed and answered her.  
  
"Nothing much 'Randa."  
  
She looked at her watch and frowned.  
  
"Gordo should be here by now. Wonder what's keeping him?" Just as she spoke I noticed Gordo walk up behind her. He held a finger up to his lips to quieten me. I obeyed, intrigued as to what he was going to do.  
  
"BOO!" he yelled as he tackled Miranda. She shrieked and punched him as he sat down next to her.  
  
"If you ever feel the need to do that again, please suppress it." She said calmly when in reality I'm sure her heart was beating maniacally inside her chest.  
  
Gordo laughed and he greeted me as though last night hadn't even happened.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. You're looking lovely today." He grinned.  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling back at him weakly. He must have noticed because a look of concern clouded his features.  
  
"You alright Lizzie?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine." Sending a bright smile his way. Have you ever noticed how hard it is to smile when all you want to do is cry?  
  
I spent the rest of the day avoiding Gordo as much as I could. I knew I wouldn't be able to confront him without bursting into tears. He's always been able to tell me everything. I can't understand why now should be any different. That is if something is wrong. He did act like nothing had happened. Maybe I had brought it on myself. Imagined it. But I really don't think so. The day passed more slowly than ever before. I was just glad when the bell went signalling that it was time to leave the grounds. Usually I wait for Gordo and Miranda but today I just walked out the gates and walked home. I decided I didn't want to deal with either of them.  
  
I got home and found Matt and Melina sitting on the porch drinking colas. They asked me to join them but I really didn't feel like it. I thanked them for thinking of me as Matt handed me a cola and went inside and sat down on the sofa and clicked the T.V. on.  
  
Sport.  
  
Click News.  
  
Click  
  
Sitcom.  
  
Click  
  
Video Channel.  
  
I sat and watched my favourite video clips to my favourite songs play through. I hadn't been sitting there long when I heard Mum's minivan pull up in the driveway. I got up and went out the front door and met her at the car and helped her carry in some of the groceries. She'd done a big shop this week. I peeked into the bag that I was carrying.  
  
"Oooo! Double choc chip cookie dough! Just what I need Mum, thanks."  
  
"No problem honey. You looked a bit down this morning at breakfast; I thought you might be able to benefit from them. I thought that we might have a bit of a family board game night tonight? How does that sound? You can invite Gordo and Miranda over if you want. We can stretch the whole family rule a little if you want."  
  
I looked up and Mum was smiling warmly at me.  
  
"Gordo.Miranda. No thanks Mum. I'm sure that they've got better things to be doing than attending a McGuire gathering."  
  
Mum's smile faltered a little then she put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright Lizzie? What's bothering you? You can tell me you know." She garbled in a rush.  
  
"I'm ok.. really." I added seeing her raise an eyebrow.  
  
"If you're sure," she said, closing the back of the car with a snap.  
  
"I am." I called over my shoulder as I walked back into the house. I decided that I'd make the most of McGuire bonding night. After all, it could be fun. Knowing my family it would definitely be eventful. I took a deep breath and told myself that I would enjoy tonight. Who cares if Gordo wanted to keep things from me? I still had people who were honest with me.  
  
***  
  
And there goes another chapter.I need to think up something good to put at the end of my chaps.lol.  
  
Read and Review if you please. =)  
  
Thanx.  
  
Nesserz. 


	8. Chapter 8

"What?! There's no way I owe you that much!"  
  
I said indignantly to Matt as he claimed that I owed him $1,000 dollars for landing on one of his hotels.  
  
"Read 'em and weep sister dear." He said rubbing his palms together.  
  
"Call me 'sister dear' again and you'll be the one who's weeping." I said maliciously to Matt.  
  
"Ohhh! Shakin' in my boots."  
  
"I know you are."  
  
At that last comment he just poked his tongue out at me.  
  
"Oh real mature, worm." I said mimicking the same thing he had just done.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and laughed at me. I'd won obviously.  
  
We were on our third game of monopoly when the phone rang. Matt jumped up to get it.  
  
"It's probably Melina. No cheating Lizzie!"  
  
"As if I would! I'm winning anyway!" I yelled to him.  
  
I was just in the process of moving his car back a few spaces when he came back into the room and spoke.  
  
"It's Gordo."  
  
"It.what?"  
  
"Gordo, you know, you're boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh right." I stood up and went into the kitchen to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey McGuire. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright, you?"  
  
"I'm.I.ok."  
  
"Coherent much?" I mumbled into the phone.  
  
"I-what? I heard that."  
  
"Oh right. Sorry." I sighed. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to ask him about the other day.  
  
"Gordo, can I ask you something?" I asked, adopting my nervous habit of twirling the phone cord around my finger.  
  
"Sure Lizzie, what's up?"  
  
"The other day when we were lying on the grass in the backyard.you went all weird on me? Why? I'm just really worried and I wanted to know what it was all about."  
  
I heard a kind of choking noise on the end of the line and then silence followed.  
  
"Gordo? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah.look Lizzie, it was nothing to worry about. Everything's fine."  
  
"Really? I mean cos if it's not. You know you can talk to me right?"  
  
"Yeah.I know. Thanks."  
  
"Lizzie!" I heard Matt holler from the living room. I rolled my eyes, suddenly a lot happier than I had been in the last day or so.  
  
"Gordo? I have to go. It's games mania at the McGuire household. I'm halfway through kicking Matt's butt at Monopoly."  
  
"You? Kicking Matt's butt. Isn't it usually the other way around?"  
  
"Hey! Whose side are you on here?!"  
  
"Sorry, my logical side's coming out again."  
  
"Coming out? It's always out. Constantly."  
  
"Ahem. Well I'll see you tomorrow ok? G'night."  
  
I laughed into the receiver.  
  
"See you then."  
  
I hung up then ran back into the living room to find Matt re-arranging all my pieces on the Monopoly board.  
  
"Hey! Worm, I can see what you're doing. I'm standing right here!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Ha. Um. Wanna play another game?"  
  
"Yes! How about.urgh, we haven't got anything else to play. We've played everything."  
  
"Oh well. I enjoyed it. D'you mind if I go ring Melina? Nothing else to do."  
  
"Nah I don't mind. I think I'm going to go to bed anyway. I'm kinda tired."  
  
"Kay, night sis." Then Matt did something he hasn't done since he was about three years old. He kissed me goodnight on the cheek. I looked at him with a look of shock on my face.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked him, touching my cheek in mock disgust. He laughed.  
  
"It's to say good night and.thanks. You really helped Melina and me. I don't think we would have ever gotten together if it weren't for you. I underestimated you Lizzie."  
  
I gaped at him before smiling broadly at him.  
  
"So does this mean that you've finally gone from worm to human?" I asked, jumping up and down and clapping my hands sarcastically.  
  
"Quite possibly. Oh just so you know, I've decided my pranking days are over. Well my pranking days on you. You helped me out when you didn't have too so I decided that that exempts you from pranking mayhem. And if you're lucky, I'll even be civil to you in public!"  
  
I laughed and then leant over and ruffled his hair.  
  
"I look forward to the day little bro. I look forward to the day."  
  
"You do realise you just repeated yourself right?"  
  
I swiped at him but he ducked. I laughed as I climbed the stairs to my room. I yawned even though it was only about 9:15pm and I got undressed and pulled on my favourite pj's. They are baggy pj bottoms with pink and purple stars and hearts all over them and a cute little tank top with a purple star in the middle of my chest. I flopped down on my bed and pulled the covers over me and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.  
  
***  
  
Matt has a sensitive side!!!!!! I know spooky huh? But it's my story and I want lLizzie and Matt to get along. Besides I think Matt's cute lol. Not in a sickening I'm-16-and-he's-about-12 kind of way. Just one of those kids you wanna go up to and pinch their cheeks. Lol. Ok shouldn't have said that.  
  
Anyway! That was the quickest chapter I've ever typed! That one just came to me like that *snaps fingers* Liked it or hated it? (I actually said to myself once that I would never ask that? I've failed myself.)  
  
Nesserz. 


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into my room and kicked aside a pile of clothes so that Miranda could actually walk in my room and find somewhere to sit.  
  
"Just pick it up and throw it." I told her as I made it to my bed.  
  
"What happened in here exactly?" she asked as she picked up a crumpled sweatshirt from the floor and held it between her fore finger and thumb and waving her free hand back and forth in front of her nose. I walked over and snatched it from her hand and tossed it over to the area where my laundry hamper used to be.I think it drowned in clothes.  
  
"I um. Well I was trying to decide what to wear today. Let's just say it took me a while."  
  
"No kidding," She said as she sat down on my desk chair. "So! The dance. Two days away! What are we going to wear?!" she said in a chipper voice.  
  
"Dunno. I don't really have anything new.I'll have to mix and match." I said, pouring through the few clothes that were still on hangers in my closet.  
  
"Or," she said, digging in her purse "We could go shopping!" she said producing a hand full of money.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" I asked, astonished, looking at the wad of bills still in her hand.  
  
"Early birthday present from my Nana in Mexico." She said shrugging.  
  
"Cool!" I said. "Do you want to go now?" I asked looking at my watch.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" she said leaping up from my bed.  
  
"Wanna ask Gordo if he wants to come?"  
  
"Sure, and if he says no tell him there are Curly Fries involved." She said grinning at me.  
  
I picked up my phone and dialled his number.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Mr Gordon's voice answer.  
  
"Oh hi Mr Gordon. Can I speak to Gordo for a minute please? It's Lizzie."  
  
"Oh hello Lizzie. Hang on a second and I'll get him for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I waited for a few seconds and suddenly I heard some yelling in the background.  
  
"No! That's it! I've had enough! Let go of me."  
  
Then I heard a door slam. That's not the normal sort of noise you hear coming from the Gordon household. Then Gordo picked up a few seconds after that.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, now's not really a good time. I-"  
  
"Gordo? What's going on, I heard yelling? Is everything ok?"  
  
Um Lizzie what do you want? I can't talk long."  
  
"Oh, Miranda and I wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with us. And a stop at the Digital Bean would be mandatory, don't worry. Curly Fries.you know."  
  
"Right. When? Now?"  
  
"Well, yeah, soon as possible I guess." He said. I could tell he had his mind on other things.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes? Bye."  
  
"Ok see you-"  
  
I stared at the phone receiver in my hand. Miranda walked over to me and frowned at me. "Everything ok?"  
  
"He hung up on me. I heard yelling 'Randa. I think something's up."  
  
"Well I'm sure Gordo will tell us all about it when we meet up with him. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
We arrived at the Digital Bean fifteen minutes later. Miranda and I got a table and decided to wait until Gordo arrived until we ordered. We talked about school for a while then about the dance and what we hoped to but at the mall. Miranda said she was just going to go mostly for accessories; she was going to go all out. Just as I was about to tell her what I looked at getting, the door to the DB opened and in walked in Gordo, a moody look on his face, his hands shoved into his pockets. He spotted us and came over. He blew out a breath that he had obviously been holding for a while before he spoke to us.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. Had to get a ride from my Mum. She had just about left by the time I got out the door."  
  
"It's ok. What do you guys want to drink? They're on me." I said smiling at my friends.  
  
"If they're on you, I'll have a banana split with all the trimmings." Miranda said, smiling angelically at me.  
  
I turned to Gordo expectantly.  
  
"What? Oh right. Um I'll have a strawberry thick shake thanks Lizzie." Again I got the feeling that he was thinking of other things.  
  
"Ok be right back." I said, making my way to the front counter.  
  
"Hi Lizzie, what can I get you?" a voice behind the counter asked me. I looked up, wondering how the cashier could know my name to find Parker McKenzie looking at me.  
  
"Oh hey Parker. Um a strawberry thick shake, a banana split with all the trimmings and a cookies and cream ice-cream thanks."  
  
She turned to go get my order and so I turned back to look at my friends and I frowned when I saw them sitting right next to each other talking frantically.  
  
***Miranda's PoV***  
  
"Gordo!" I hissed at my other best friend. "You have to tell her! She knows something's going on and knowing Lizzie, she'll do anything she can to find out what it is. You can't keep this from her much longer."  
  
"I have too, I can't tell her. It's just too hard."  
  
"She's your best friend, you're girlfriend. She deserves to know."  
  
***End Miranda's PoV***  
  
I wonder what they're talking about? Oh well, I'm sure they'll tell me when I get there. I smiled at Parker and took our order and payed her. I walked slowly back over to our table. I could hear Miranda whisper a last sentence to Gordo but I didn't catch what it was.  
  
"Here we go. Banana split with all the trimmings thanks a lot Miranda; you just drained me of my pocket money for another week! And a strawberry thick shake for my boy," I saw Miranda cringe so I smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "And my yummylicious cookies and cream."  
  
"Hey, curly fries. I forgot all about them." Gordo suddenly piped up. I laughed at him then put on a serious expression.  
  
"You don't honestly think we would give them to you before hand do you? This way, if we tell you that we'll give them to you after the shopping, you have to hang around. You don't get a say in the matter."  
  
"Smarter than I give you credit for McGuire."  
  
"Oh I know." I smiled as I licked at my ice cream."  
  
***  
  
Ok that chapter was longer that I usually make my chapters, but it was too short to break into two chapters. Fair enough? Good.  
  
Nesserz. 


	10. Chapter 10

We left the DB twenty minutes later and walked around the mall for a while before deciding which shops we wanted to visit. Or rather, Miranda decided what shops we were going to visit. I could tell Gordo was bored straight away. Either that or he had other things on his mind; I was willing to bet that it was other things. I doubt that he even knew where he was. I searched for his hand and found it and squeezed it gently. He looked up at me and smiled softly.  
  
"You ok?" I asked him.  
  
"Yep, I'm here with you, things couldn't get any better." He smiled but I could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes. I could tell he was upset about something, I just didn't get why he wouldn't tell me what it was.I mean, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Best. Friends. Why wouldn't he tell me?  
  
We wandered around holding hands and trailing after Miranda. Suddenly I didn't feel so into the whole shopping idea. I just wanted to go home, but I humoured Miranda and we shopped until she found what she needed. She held up a pair of star shaped earrings.  
  
"These will go perfectly with my sparkly jeans and my baby blue tee don't you think Lizzie? Lizzie? Anyone home?"  
  
She waved her hand in front of my face. I frowned slightly and grabbed her hand; it was starting to make me motion sick.  
  
"Sure Miranda, whatever." I was looking at Gordo again who had wandered away to look in the window of a camera shop. I walked over to him as Miranda made her purchase.  
  
"Are sure you're ok? You seem a little down." I rubbed his back gently while I spoke. I was afraid he didn't even realise I was there.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie, promise I'm fine. Oh damn, it's 5:00, told Dad I'd be home by 5:15. I gotta run, see you tomorrow. Bye Miranda."  
  
Miranda looked up and waved to him cheerfully but I couldn't help but notice the look that passed between them. Miranda looked worried.  
  
"Ok," I said as we wandered down the mall. "Now I know something's going on, I saw that look you two shared, I saw you whispering in the DB. What's going on Miranda?"  
  
I asked calmly. After all, it could be nothing. I watched as Miranda looked everywhere around me but not at me. Finally she took a breath and answered me.  
  
"Nothings going on Lizzie, you're paranoid, Gordo's fine." She smiled at me gently.  
  
"Alright then. What were you two whispering about in the Digital Bean then?"  
  
"That?" she asked waving her hands around carelessly. "It was nothing too. Ok so it wasn't anything. We were just having a debate."  
  
"A debate?" I asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "About what?"  
  
"Geez Lizzie, why so nosy. It was nothing to worry about. Nothing concerning you."  
  
Ouch. That hurt. Could she have been any ruder?  
  
"Alright fine. Don't tell me then."  
  
With that I walked away from her as fast as I could without running and hailed a cab and sat in the back crying, I just couldn't help it, no one was telling me anything anymore. It never used to be like this. We're supposed to be the three Amigo's, not the lone rangers or something like that. I tell Miranda and Gordo everything, so why were they keeping secrets from me? Their best friend.  
  
***  
  
Ok extremely short chapter I know but I wrote half of it last night and now, I'm writing it now, I forgot half the stuff I wanted to include in this chappie. Lame I know. I just want to get on to the next one. Forgive me??  
  
Nesserz. 


	11. Chapter 11

The cab pulled up in front of my house and I payed the cab driver, dried my eyes and got out and quietly let myself into the house and out again through the back door and sat down on one of our lawn chairs and tried not to cry. It's extremely hard to do when that's all you want to do. Make sense? Didn't think so.  
  
No longer had I been sitting there and Matt came outside. I tried to hide my face from him and he noticed.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, I know you're ugly, you don't have to hide your face from me, I'm actually quite used to it."  
  
Well. That certainly didn't help matters. I just ended up in tears again. Matt looked horrified.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, I'm sorry.I didn't mean.I." He came and sat next to me and rubbed me gently on the back.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Two simples words but yet I could be here all night trying to explain their meaning.  
  
"I.Gordo and Miranda.secrets."  
  
Oh well done McGuire. Very coherent.  
  
"You're gonna have to evaluate Lizzie. Gordo, Miranda and secrets is beginning to make me think that Gordo and Miranda are seeing each other and they kept it a secret and you found out.somehow. Now I really doubt that that is the case, so you wanna explain it all to me?"  
  
"Oh.My.God. You could be right. It all makes sense.my friends are.oh EW. My boyfriend and my best friend. It adds up, the whispering, the looks they give each other.Oh god."  
  
I stood up and ran to my room and locked the door so no one could get it and flung myself down on my bed and cried as hard as I could. It all fits into place now. I just don't know how they could do that to me. They'd never shown any feelings other than friendship ones for each other.had they? Maybe I had just been to blind to see it. Why hadn't they just told me that they liked each other? I wouldn't have stood in the way, I really wouldn't have. Its just.urgh. How could they do this? I don't believe it. I mean, sure it all makes sense, but I refuse to believe it.  
  
"Lizzie?" I looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He was grinning at me slightly.  
  
"If you're going to lock people out, you should remember that you have to entrances to your bedroom. Can I come in?"  
  
I nodded and he entered. He sat down on the end of my bed as I was occupying most of it.  
  
"For what it's worth, I really don't think what you said out there is true. Why would they do that to you? After you saying how happy you and Gordo are together, I can't see how it would be possible. And from what Gordo said to me the other day, there's no way he would hurt you, not intentionally anyway."  
  
"What do you mean when you were talking to him the other day?" My mind had gone temporarily blank.  
  
"When you were talking to Melina he was trying to calm me down and he just mentioned how much he cared about you and how he'd never hurt you because he loves you so much and that he couldn't bare to loose you. That.urgh. "You're his everything." That's way too mushy for me thank you very much!"  
  
I looked at Matt and I'm sure that my mouth was hanging open in shock.  
  
"He said that? Gordo.?"  
  
"No Lizzie. I'm Matt. Gordo is your boyfriend/best friend."  
  
I smiled at him sarcastically. I dried my tears for the second time that day and sat up on my bed so I could look at him properly.  
  
"He really said those things about me? Me. Plain old Lizzie McGuire." I was in shock to say the least.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think you're "Plain old Lizzie McGuire" to Gordo." Still in shock, Matt isn't sensitive.  
  
"Wait a minute. You said.he loves me?! He actually used the "L" word? You better not be lying Matt, I swear to god if you are." "Trust me Liz, I wouldn't lie about something that big. He said it all right. How many times do I have to tell you?" Matt was beginning to loose his sensitivity, I could tell.  
  
Just to annoy him, I leaned over and hugged him tightly around the middle.  
  
"Thanks Matt, that's just what I needed to hear."  
  
"No problem, sis." He hugged me back quickly and left the room. But as he got to the door way he turned back to me and smiled.  
  
"You going to be ok now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." I smiled weakly at him and I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Just as I finished I heard the phone ring. I ran out to answer it. Not thinking for a second about who it could be.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Lizzie, it's Miranda. Please don't hang up. Can I come over, I need to talk to you."  
  
"I really don't want-"  
  
"Please Lizzie! It's important."  
  
I sighed into the receiver.  
  
"Fine. See you when you get here."  
  
I hung up without waiting for a reply. For people who are supposed to be my friends, they are really dragging me through hell and back.  
  
***  
  
And there you have it folks, Chapter 11. Thanks to all those precious people out there who are reviewing my story. I got so excited this morning: My email alert thingo popped up saying that I had 12 emails, it had me thinking "Ohh! Lots of reviews for me!" Anywho, I opened it up and what did I find? Only about 8 junk emails! Lol. Serves me right for getting excited. Still, I had 4 reviews. So everythings fine. Let me know what you thought of this chapter by clicking the little review button down there to your left.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Nesserz. 


	12. Chapter 12

I opened the door to reveal Miranda standing there with a sad look on her face. She didn't say anything and I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her so I stood there staring at her. Of course, my mum had to choose that exact moment to walk past the front door on her way to the living room.  
  
"Miranda! Sweetie. Come on in; don't stand out there in the cold! Lizzie, let your friend in."  
  
Friend. Right. That's what she is. Must remember that when Mum is around. I opened the door wider and flashed a fake smile at Miranda and she returned a weak one back. At least hers was partly real.  
  
"Can we go up to your room?" she asked, darting a nervous look to my mum and back to me.  
  
"Oh I don't know," I whispered coldly to her. "Anything you can say to me you can say in front of my mum."  
  
"Please Lizzie, do you want to look like an idiot in front of your Mum too?"  
  
Uh excuse me?! An idiot too?! What is she getting at?  
  
"Fine!" I stomped my foot and then led the way up to my room, Miranda following rather reluctantly.  
  
"Ok. Talk."  
  
She sighed then sat down on my bed. I decided to stay standing, so that if I had to make a quick exit I could.  
  
"Look Lizzie, I'll cut to the chase. All right, something is going on with Gordo, but it isn't my place to say. No, you weren't imagining us whispering. I was just telling him that he had to tell you what was going on, that you would notice his strange behaviour soon enough, without him moping around. He just.he won't tell you."  
  
"Oh but he can tell you can he? I thought we were all best friends together here? I'm beginning to think that there's something more going on here. Like maybe you two are together and you're trying to hide it from me? That's what it looks like!"  
  
Boy was I on a roll here. Well so I thought until I heard Miranda fall on the floor from laughing so hard. Wait a second. Laughing? This is no laughing matter!  
  
"Me.and.Gordo?!" she gasped out between peals of laughter. "That's.absolutely.ridiculous! I have.aha. Never heard anything more disgusting in my life. No offence.to Gordo of course, he's a wonderful friend. But him and me? No way! Lizzie, you've lost it."  
  
Now she's insulting me? What the hell is going on here?! I raised an eyebrow at her in question but she continued to roll around on my floor. I could feel my anger ebbing away in spite of myself. I don't think she'd be laughing this hard if it were true. Miranda can't lie that well. I sat down on the floor next to her and waited for her to calm down so that we could get things sorted out.  
  
"Ahh.ok I'm over that now. But I wish Gordo could have seen it. Would have brought a smile to his face.Ok. Lizzie. First things first. I am not attracted to Gordo. Blech. He's like my brother and that would just be wrong with a capital "Ew No." and secondly, I am really sorry about what I said at the mall, I lied, I said nothing was wrong with Gordo. There is but I really can't say what it is, yes he told me, but not before I wormed it out of him. Trust me, he wasn't too keen on telling me either. He will tell you. All in due time. It's just harder for him to tell you because you guys are a lot closer than what him and me are. You understand?"  
  
She looked at me carefully, as if expecting me to blow up. Which, in reality is what I really wanted to do, but she had told me all she could so I didn't really have a reason for biting her head off. Now Gordo on the other hand.  
  
I sighed then smiled slightly at her. Then leant over and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miranda. Now when I think about it, the whole "You and Gordo" thing is kind of stupid."  
  
"Kind of?" came her muffled voice from against my shoulder. "More like outrageous."  
  
"Ok, ok. Way to make me feel even worse."  
  
"Told you you'd look like an idiot in front of your Mum if I told you what was going on downstairs."  
  
"Yeah. Now you just look like an idiot in front of your brother." Came a familiar voice from my doorway. Simultaneously Miranda and I picked up a pillow from my bed and threw it at Matt. He ducked both of them and ran away laughing.  
  
***  
  
"So Lizzie. Decided what to wear to the dance yet?" Miranda asked as she inspected her nail polish.  
  
Dance? What dance? Oh god. It seems like weeks ago that I found out about it. I had just about wiped it from my mind.  
  
"Huh. The dance. I should do something about that shouldn't I?" I mumbled to Miranda.  
  
"Uh yeah considering it's just about straight after school tomorrow!" she practically yelled in my ear.  
  
"Ok, you shouldn't do that. If you continue to do that, I may never hear properly again."  
  
She laughed then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She then stood up and walked over to my closet, which miraculously had all my clothes put back in the right place. Mum. I smiled and walked over to Miranda. She threw open the doors to my closet and started pawing through my clothes like her life depended on it. I turned back around and sat on my bed. It's best to just let Miranda go when she's being creative. I picked up a discarded magazine that was on my nightstand and flipped through it. I was just getting to the Celebrity Crushes (a/n. I don't know what sort of stuff they put in American teenage magazines so forgive me. I'm just going with it here!) page when Miranda frightened the hell out of me.  
  
"Aha!" she yelled, which caused me to yell out in comparison and drop my magazine.  
  
She was holding up a hot pink miniskirt and a tank top with the words "Hot Stuff" printed across the top and my favourite denim jacket (a/n Pullover in America?! I'm sorry I'm so ignorant) along with a chunky belt that I had bought at my favourite store a week before.  
  
"And I think maybe you're chunky sneakers? Yeah?" she asked me, holding the clothes up against herself. I looked critically at the outfit then took the miniskirt from her and replaced it with my.  
  
( a/n: Oh help! What sort of clothes does Lizzie wear? I haven't seen any episodes since April! And I've only seen the first season. Bear with me.)  
  
.dark blue flared jeans with studs down the side. Miranda frowned at first, then I explained that it was cold weather. She laughed then tossed the outfit aside and decided and said that I needed something a little edgier anyway.  
  
This time she re surfaced with a long sleeved top that had really flared sleeves, it was a shimmery light blue and my previously discarded chunky belt and my new jeans with all the pockets on them. They're like cargo pants but denim. I love them. Miranda said that this way, I was going "smart casual" whatever that means! I had a nice dressy top and casual pants. I don't know, she was saying something along those lines anyway.  
  
Miranda checked her watch after she helped me pick out my outfit and said that she had to get home to help her Mum again. I swear, anyone would think her Mum can't do anything for herself! I saw her to the door then headed into the kitchen where my Mum was preparing tea. I sat at the counter and idly picked up a carrot stick and started munching on it. She looked at me and I could tell she was going to ask what was wrong. She always does. Even if I'm smiling!  
  
"Are you ok Lizzie? Things didn't look too good when Miranda got here."  
  
"I'm fine. Miranda's fine, and there's just one thing that isn't fine, but I intend to make it fine soon enough."  
  
***  
  
Meh.I'm a little tired and that chapter just waffled on for a bit didn't it? Probably a few more chapters to come? I hope everyone actually likes this story! Cos I'm spending heaps of time on it..Grrr.lol. Everyone liked my other story so I don't see why that won't like this one. Oh yeah my other story!!! "The Perfect Plan" it's a Hermione/Ron but not in the way that you would expect, so if you're a fan of that ship take a look at it, you might enjoy it.  
  
Nesserz. 


	13. Chapter 13

I ran home from school and pulled the front door open and ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. Because I was angry? No. I had a dance to get ready for.  
  
I dropped my backpack and walked bounced over to my stereo and popped my Britney Spears CD in. I was in the mood for some soppy romance songs that I could sing my heart out too so I pressed play and turned it up as loud as it would go and soon enough, "Baby one more time" was blaring out of the speakers. I locked my bedroom door then headed to the shower. I got ready for my shower, tested the water then climbed in. I sung along to the CD as I shampooed my hair and rinsed it. I did everything I needed to do and hopped out and tied a towel around me and padded back into my room. By this time, one of my favourite songs had come on.  
  
Born to make you happy.  
  
It immediately made me think of Gordo. Everything about that song seemed to sum up how things were between us now. But I know that if I told him that he would laugh at me. He thinks Britney is superficial. That she's just some bimbo. Ok I know he would never call any one a bimbo but that's what he would be implying about her.  
  
I sat on my bed listening and singing along to the song. I felt a tear slide down my cheek but I angrily swiped it away. I stood up quickly and walked over to my dresser and plugged in my hair dryer and dried my hair as quickly as I could. I looked at myself critically in the mirror and decided that I wouldn't let any one ruin this dance for me. I had been looking forward to it ever since they had decided to have one a few months ago. It was designed to be fun and that was what I was going to make it.  
  
I started curling my hair and singing along when Matt appeared at the door.  
  
"Matt! Get out, I'm not dressed!"  
  
"Scary as that may seem, I've seen you before. We used to take baths together when we were little remember? I know I do, scarred for life I am."  
  
I smiled sarcastically at him before going into the bathroom to change. When I emerged he was sitting on my bed.  
  
"What are you still doing here may I ask?" I said, placing a hand on my hip. Matt shrugged.  
  
"No reason. Just bored."  
  
Ok..  
  
"So how's things with Melina?" I asked him as I applied my makeup. He smiled dreamily and lay back on my bed.  
  
"Great. She's great. Everything between us is great. But Lizzie, I can't help but think that it won't last." He said looking at me sadly.  
  
"Hey? Why not? Everything's great isn't it?" I asked him, looking away from my mirror to look at him.  
  
"Yeah.but you were saying the same thing about you and Gordo a week ago and now look.I.sorry Lizzie," he said, seeing the look on my face. "I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
I sighed then sat next to him.  
  
"No, it's ok. I understand where you're coming from. Just don't worry about what could happen Matt, who knows, you and Melina may never have problems like this.like this, what am I saying, I don't even know what 'this' is yet. But I plan to find out. Just.enjoy it. While it lasts. It could last forever."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure you and Gordo will last forever too. I bet it's all some big misunderstanding. You'll see." He smiled at me then stood up. "I'll see you later. Have fun at the dance."  
  
I returned his smile then turned back to my hair. I got to thinking about my little brother. He isn't so little anymore. Heck, he's almost taller than me now. He'll be starting high school next year. When I'm 17 he'll be 15. Scary thought. I never thought Matt would make it that far, not with the way he insisted with pranking me. But nah, I love my little brother. He seems to have grown up in the last week, what with me complaining about him on Monday and now here it is Friday and he's acting all mature. It makes me wonder if he is up to something but I'm not sure. I think him and Melina cancel each other out. She makes him a better person and he makes her a better person. You know? They're just good for each other. I'm rambling again.  
  
"Lizzie!" I heard my Mum's voice call up the stairs "Miranda and Gordo are here!"  
  
I felt like my heart had jumped into my throat when she called out his name. I checked my hair one last time and pulled on a few bracelets to compliment my outfit and walked out my room and stood at the top of the stairs. There they were: My two best friends. My two best friends who weren't secretly dating behind my back. I looked down at them from the landing.  
  
Miranda was wearing a wacky outfit as usual. Leggings with a purple mini skirt over the top, and her baby blue tee with a too small denim jacket over the top. Apparently she had decided against her sparkly jeans.  
  
Gordo. He was wearing a nice pair of baggy jeans and he had on a green tee shirt with another shirt over the top, this one was navy blue. He looked really nice. If only he was smiling. He was standing with his hands in his pockets. Although he does it all the time, I've never seen him look so cute. He must have sensed me watching him because he turned around at that moment and smiled at me. It seemed to me to be a genuine smile too. I was almost too shocked to stand up. His smile had a good effect on me though, it made me want to smile back all night. I walked down the stairs and he greeted me at the bottom with a hug.  
  
"Hey McGuire." He said holding me around the waist.  
  
"Hey your self." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Gag. Can we go now?" I heard Miranda ask from behind Gordo. Talk about ruin the moment. Sheesh.  
  
I rolled my eyes in her direction.  
  
"Sure Miranda, we can go now if you really want too." I said, trying to show her that she was bugging me. But to no avail.  
  
"Good!" she said bouncing along to the front door. Gordo laughed and reached for my hand and we walked out the door.  
  
It was cold out and it made me wish I had brought a jacket with me. I shivered slightly in the breeze and I felt Gordo put his arm around me and hug me too him. I smiled at him. Apparently Miranda noticed this because she voiced her opinion in the matter.  
  
"Would you like me to walk a few metres ahead so that I'm not getting in the way?"  
  
She asked politely. I knew she was joking but I decided to play along.  
  
"Really? You'd do that for us? How considerate for you Miranda! Thanks!" She looked at me for a few seconds before smiling sarcastically at me and poking out her tongue.  
  
"Aww. Come here Miranda, you can walk with us." Gordo said offering her his arm."  
  
Miranda looked at it hesitantly then looked at me and I laughed.  
  
"Go ahead Miranda. I know you're not after my man anymore."  
  
Suddenly Gordo was removing his arm from around me and was hop skip jumping a few steps ahead of me and walking backwards.  
  
"Wait a minute? Stealing me? Anyone feel like letting me in on the joke?"  
  
"Nope. Not really and it would take too long anyway. I'll tell you another time."  
  
"Huh. Ok then." He turned back around and held out both his arms and me and Miranda linked on.  
  
I don't live very far from the school so we got to the dance pretty quickly. I'm glad we did too, because I was freezing my butt off!  
  
***  
  
We're a getting' there! The dance is the next chapter! I promise. Only three more chapters after this one!!! So yeah.  
  
Nesserz. 


	14. Chapter 14

Gordo held open the gym doors and Miranda and I walked in ahead of him. It's amazing what sort of a transformation a gym can go under in a few hours. Miranda and I walked around for a while, admiring how great everything looked. You have to hand it to Kate, she does have a flair for decorating, if not a flair for being nice to people.  
  
We'd been standing around for a few minutes when Ethan and Larry came up to us. I raised an eyebrow at Larry and he asked Miranda to dance. I expected her to say no but she accepted. I smiled encouragingly at her as Larry led her away. My favourite song began to play and I turned around quickly to grab Gordo to dance with me when Ethan stepped between us.  
  
"Hey Lizz-ay. Wanna you know, dance with me?" He smiled sweetly at me. I looked at Gordo and he was smiling softly at my predicament. I mean, sure it'd be nice to dance with Ethan but I didn't really mind if I didn't.  
  
"Yo Gordo-n. Can I dance with your girl?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow at Gordo, who looked thoroughly surprised at someone asking permission to dance with me.  
  
"I um.Sure Ethan. Go for it. That is if Lizzie wants to dance with you?" he asked, directing the question at me.  
  
Ergh.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to dance with you Ethan." I said after looking at Gordo to see that he really didn't mind. I think he was still in shock actually. Not that it's completely impossible for someone to want to dance with me but you know what I mean.  
  
I walked out on the floor with Ethan as another song started up. It just happened to be a slow song. I started to walk back to Gordo as Ethan grabbed my arm.  
  
"Come on Lizzie, Dance with me. So it's a slow song, no biggie." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I hesitantly put my own arms around his neck and we swayed slightly to the song that the DJ had chosen at that particular moment. It's funny how much I would have wanted this in Middle School. To be dancing with Ethan Craft. Now it was more of "Oh yeah I'm dancing with Ethan, big deal. His hair isn't even that good anymore."  
  
As we swayed around the dance floor I caught sight of Miranda. I mouthed, "help" to her. I really didn't want to be dancing with Ethan, especially when a fast song came back on. He started flailing his arms around. I hoped that no one was watching us too closely, I was sure that they would see the worried expression on my face. I certainly didn't want to see Gordo's expression, although I knew what it would be already. Sure enough, when I looked around and found my boyfriend, he was laughing silently at us. I knew he was only a few seconds away from bursting with laughter. Although I didn't like the situation I was in, it was really good to see Gordo smiling sincerely. He hadn't done for so long.  
  
Finally the song ended and I got away from Ethan. I joined Miranda by the punch bowl.  
  
"Phew." I said dramatically, wiping my hand across my forehead in mock exhaustion. I grinned anyway, Ethan was a lot of fun, even if he didn't realise how much.  
  
"Exhausted?" Miranda asked, taking a sip of her punch and nearly spitting it back into the cup.  
  
"Urgh! This is disgusting! What did they put in this?" She wiped her mouth on a napkin and grabbed the nearest cola and downed it in one gulp. I laughed at her antics then stopped abruptly as Larry approached me and held out his hand and asked me to dance. Gordo was nowhere in sight. I had wanted my next dance to be with him but I couldn't see him anywhere. I shrugged to Miranda and told her that if she saw Gordo to tell him I was looking for him for a dance. She nodded and shooed me away.  
  
"So," Larry said as we danced energetically to the fast song that was playing. "You really care about Gordo don't you?"  
  
"Uh yeah Larry I do, even if he wasn't my boyfriend I would. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh I was just wondering. I've been observing the couples at our school recently. I've been observing their habits. Like who's going out to get back at their friends and who is really truly in love. I'm proud to say that you and Gordo are the only couple that is believable. That is real and as close to perfect as any relationship could be."  
  
He finished and smiled at me. Another slow song started and Larry and I moved closer to one another.  
  
"Truly in love hey? I don't know about that. I mean, sure I love Gordo and everything, I really do but I'm not sure how he feels about me." I said, fighting back tears, thinking about the past week.  
  
"Not sure how he feels? Lizzie come on, are you blind. You should see the way that he looks at you! It's like he would die if he couldn't talk to you and spend time with you. He's always loved you Lizzie, sure once it was just best friend love, now it's much more than that. He's in love with you and he always will be. Every couple go through rough patches. You'll pull though. And if you don't then I don't think that there is hope for anyone else in this world."  
  
I looked at Larry with a raised eyebrow. No matter how weird I used to think he was, he sure does have a lot of advice. Whether it's good or not, I'm not sure yet. I smiled weakly at him and he hugged me as the song ended. I saw Gordo over and decided to go and see if he wanted to dance with me. I thanked Larry for the dance and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Just a friendly gesture. I walked over to Gordo and he fixed me with a piercing look. It felt like he was looking right through me. Suddenly as I watched he started walking towards the gym's double doors.  
  
"Gordo! Hey Gordo, come back!" I called loud enough for him to hear. If he had heard me he made no indication. I was torn between the decision to run after him and to ask Miranda if she knew what was going on. I decided to go to Miranda. Maybe she would have some idea. Afterall, it I knew some of what was going on I'd be clued in to some extent.  
  
"Hey Randa, any idea what that was about?" I asked her as she handed me a cup of cola. She shrugged at me and looked in the direction that Gordo had gone in.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. He was just standing there watching you and Larry and then once you kissed him on the cheek, he bristled. I dunno why, I mean, come on. It was Larry for goodness sake. I guess you should go talk to him." I nodded then frowned when Miranda's face took on a look of disgust.  
  
"Don't look now, here comes the Snob Squad." I knew who she meant. Only one person could deserve that title. Kate.  
  
I turned around anyway. It's never a good idea to have your back to Kate. Who knows what she could do. I shudder to think.  
  
"Well well well. Trouble in paradise I see. What did you do to Gordo this time Lizzie? Cheat on him, tell him you liked tall guys. What? It must have been something bad, I've never seen him move so fast! Oooo! I know what you did. You kissed Tudgeman! You naughty girl Lizzie. I thought you loved Gordo. How could you do that to him?"  
  
She finished in her snooty voice. I felt my fists clench involuntarily at my sides but I decided I wouldn't do anything. That's what she wanted. I turned around and began to walk towards the gym doors, that's when she said the one thing that I couldn't ignore.  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie, he'll forgive you," she said raising her voice so that the whole gym could hear. "He loooooves you Lizzie, he'll do anything you want. He's like your little puppy isn't he Lizzie. It's like he can't think for himself, you have to it for him and I mean really, you, thinking for two people is absolutely disastrous! You can barely make it through a day thinking for yourself!"  
  
I felt my face go red. I stopped in my tracks. I slowly turned around and walked back up to Kate and her posse who were surrounding her as usual. I got so close to her that there was no way she would miss a word of what I was going to say.  
  
***  
  
Ahhh! Cliffie! I've got plenty to write so I had to end my chapter there. Otherwise it'd be too long. I hope this makes people want to review, the more you do, the faster I'll update. Major stuff about to happen! I can't wait to upload it so you better all review. Lol. I'm s demanding. Seriously, its your choice if you feel like reviewing, but you wouldn't want to make the rest of the reviewers suffer by not reviewing would you??? Make sense.that's what I thought!  
  
Neway.  
  
Nesserz. 


	15. Chapter 15

"You think you're so great don't you Kate? Well I've got news for you're not perfect or great. In fact you're far from either of them. I am so sick of you picking on me and my friends and everyone else in this school for that matter. So what, you're a cheerleader. Everyone knows cheerleaders are just retarded dancers. There is nothing special about you. I know your story. You get a kick out of picking on people and making them feel like they're nothing. I've got news for you Kate, if anyone is nothing, it's you."  
  
I paused for effect. It worked. Her posse all gasped. About ten seconds too late. I rolled my eyes and stuck a hand on my hip. Then took a breath and continued. Noticing that Kate was beginning to squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"You don't like being spoon fed your own medicine do you? That's what I thought." I added after I saw her pale some more. Anymore and she'd fade into the white streamers that were hung behind her. I smirked at her.  
  
"And as for me and Gordo, I don't see how any of that is you're business. You're just jealous aren't you Kate? That no one cares about you except for the steroid pumped up jocks on the rugby team. Actually, Kate, I don't think they care about you either. Honestly, it's becoming a little tragic. Just think, if you were nice to people, you'd probably have real friends. Not some group of people whom you don't even know anything about."  
  
Apparently Kate seemed to have found her voice again.  
  
"I.I know their names!" she cried indignantly. I smirked at her. Then beckoned on of the more quiet girls to the front of the crowd that had formed around us.  
  
"Ok, what's Michelle's last name then?" I asked.  
  
"I.uh. I don't - why should I have to prove myself to you anyway McGuire?" she asked, getting some of her old self back again.  
  
"Prove yourself to me? You don't have to do that. I'm not you're friend. These people standing behind you are and you don't even know the first thing about them. How sad." I said crossing my arms across my chest. I hadn't actually planned to give her such a roasting like this but hey, it was working in my favour and Kate was back to looking positively rattled as her "friends" all rounded on her.  
  
"Yeah, that Lizzie girls right. You don't know anything about us do you Kate?" Michelle asked accusingly.  
  
"What of course I do Rachelle." She said impatiently.  
  
"Michelle." Michelle said folding her own arms across her chest. Kate laughed nervously and turned to Claire.  
  
"I know all about you don't I Claire?" Kate said a little desperately. I almost laughed at the looks the other girls were giving Kate. Just about every one of them looked ready to kill. My work here was almost done.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find Gordo, to see if he will ever forgive me for what ever it is that I've done. So I'd really appreciate it in future if you'd mind you're own business." I waved sarcastically at her and turned around once again and began to walk away. That's when I realised I hadn't done the one thing that I was going to do. I walked back to Kate for the second time that night and threw my cold in her face. I smiled as it dripped slowly down off her face and onto her dry-clean only dress. All she did was gasp at me and wave her hands around everywhere.  
  
"That," I said pausing," was incase you hadn't been listening to what I just said. Just wanted to make sure that you knew I hated you and that you don't scare me anymore." She glared at me again. Then she spoke really quietly.  
  
"I.you really hate me Lizzie?" she said, her voice wavering slightly. I was shocked but I wasn't about to back down. She had given me hell for the past five or so years. What was one night of harsh words?  
  
"Actually no, I don't hate you Kate. I just feel incredibly sorry for you. Friendships are the one thing that gets a person through life. They're probably something you will never really have, whereas I do and I couldn't be happier for it."  
  
With that I walked out the door of the gyms to fins it pouring rain outside. I hadn't counted on that. I frowned at the pouring rain. How was I going to find Gordo in this? He could be miles away by now. I scanned our school grounds quickly, looking for any sign of movement. I walked out from under the shelter of the gym and was soaked within seconds. The weather seemed to add immensely to my mood. I slushed around the grounds until I saw a lonely figure sitting on one of the swings over by the playground that our school oval had on it. Families would use it on the weekends.  
  
It had to be Gordo, but why was he still here? Did he want to talk to me? I guess I would just have to find out. I squished my way over to him. I stopped in front of him and he looked up slowly, I had never seen him look so miserable. I thought he had looked awful this past week but that was nothing compared to the boy I was looking at right now.  
  
"Gordo, why'd you run out like that? I was worried about you." I said kneeling down to be on his level. He refused to look at me. I touched his chin gently and he pulled forcefully away from me. I gasped silently; I hadn't expected him to do that. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Why was he being like this? Suddenly I felt the anger boil up inside me. I stood up quickly and stared down at him.  
  
"Is this because I was dancing with Larry and I kissed him on the cheek? If it is then that's really stupid Gordo, I mean, god I love you not Larry or Ethan or anyone else! I wanted to dance with you but every time I tried too, someone else abducted me! Then I finally got to you and you ran out! I'm sorry if you don't like me talking to other guys. It's never bothered you before; I really want to know what is going on with you. You don't tell me anything anymore. I'm you're girlfriend! I care about you sooo much and I just want to be able to help. Just tell me what I've done to upset you so much."  
  
I said, throwing my hands up in the air in the process in exasperation.  
  
Suddenly Gordo laughed a cold cruel laugh. A laugh that I never I thought I would hear come out of his mouth. Ever. I felt myself flinch at the sound of it. He stood up himself now and he walked in the opposite direction from me. Then he spoke without facing me.  
  
"Have you stopped for one second Lizzie to think that maybe, just maybe that this has absolutely nothing to do with you?"  
  
Ouch. That. Really. Hurt. When I didn't answer him he spoke again.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Oh he'd really done it now. I grew even angrier at his last comment. He was suggesting that all I ever think about is myself. That is so far from the truth that it just.argh. He's going to get it now.  
  
"Fine!" I yelled over the rain that was getting steadily heavier. I had to shout to be heard and so did Gordo although I don't think that's why he was shouting. I get the feeling that if we were in a sound proof room he'd still be yelling.  
  
"Don't tell me what's going on with you. I'm sorry that I actually care but there's not much I can do about that now is there. It comes with the duty of being you girlfriend, best friend. But hey if you don't want to tell me then, by all means don't."  
  
I said icily to him. I decided that I'd had enough and I stormed off in the general direction of my house. I didn't care if my outfit was ruined from the rain. Who cares? It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing did. That's when I heard it.  
  
***  
  
Nnananan! Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I know I do. Lol  
  
Oh by the way, sorry about all the Kate bashing, personally, I think Kate's cool. Yeah she's a cow but that's the way she is. It just seemed to fit in with the story, you know? So sorry if I offended any Kate worshippers out there. I think she's cool too in her own way.  
  
Nesserz. 


	16. Chapter 16

Somewhere In Between review of Chapter 15.  
  
"Don't tell me what's going on with you. I'm sorry that I actually care but there's not much I can do about that now is there. It comes with the duty of being your girlfriend, best friend. But hey if you don't want to tell me then, by all means don't."  
  
I said icily to him. I decided that I'd had enough and I stormed off in the general direction of my house. I didn't care if my outfit was ruined from the rain. Who cares? It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing did. That's when I heard it.  
  
"My.my parents are getting.a d-divorce."  
  
I-what did he just say? Oh. My. Gosh. I have no idea how I heard it because the rain was coming down so hard that I could barely hear myself think. I turned slowly to see Gordo standing closer to me than I had realised. His hands were in his pockets and he had tears sliding down his cheeks silently. I was really worried. This was a big deal in itself but I had only seen Gordo cry on one other occasion. When his dog Jasper died when he was three. He had loved that dog to death and it had sadly died from old age. Needless to say Gordo had never had a pet since.  
  
I ran to him and enveloped him in a hug as much as I could with him having his hands in his pockets and all. At first he was stiff as a board but the more I hugged him he let his guard down and sagged onto my shoulders. I felt him crying onto my shoulders.  
  
"Shhh.Gordo, it's ok. Let it out, just let it out." I said softly to him. So there I was, in the pouring rain, hugging my best friend and letting him cry on my shoulder.  
  
"Gordo.I'm here for you, I really am. But do you think we could go somewhere warm and talk? I just don't want you to get sick from being out here all night." I said gently. He pulled away from my shoulder and hastily wiped away his eyes.  
  
"Um sure. I better get home.Oh I.Home. Great." I heard the resentment in his voice.  
  
"Why don't you come home with me? We can talk about everything If you want too that is. My parents won't bother us." Parents. I had to mention them didn't I? I'm so tactless sometimes.  
  
He smiled gently at me and nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'd rather go home with you than to my house." He said shivering quite a bit.  
  
I put my arm around him and we started walking to my house. We didn't talk on the way there. I really didn't know what to say. I was in shock. It was sinking in what he had said. Mr and Mrs Gordon weren't going to be Mr and Mrs Gordon for much longer. I had always thought they were so happy together. I can't imagine what would happen if my parents decided they didn't love each other anymore. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Gordo was going though. All I could do was listen and comfort him.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later we were holed up in the tree house that Matt and I had constructed when we were younger. I didn't usually go near it anymore. I remember that I used to love playing in it when I was younger with Gordo and Miranda, the good old days, when everything was the way it should be.  
  
I pulled my sleeping bag out from its bag and spread it out on the floor next to Gordo's.  
  
"Remind me again why we are out here in the cold?" he said climbing into his own sleeping bag.  
  
"So we don't get any interruptions." I said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me and then smiled. He patted my sleeping bag so that I would sit down next to him. I did and he took me into his arms as we lay on the floor next to each other. We stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes without saying anything to one another. I felt Gordo sigh next to me. I snuggled closer to him. I really was at a loss as for what to do.  
  
"Do.do you want to talk about it?" I asked him quietly.  
  
"You know what? I really don't know. I mean I do, but I don't know where to start." He said looking at me.  
  
"I don't want to force you into this or anything Gordo, I'm just glad that I know now, that I can try to help." I said somewhat lamely.  
  
"You're helping by just being here Lizzie, I really appreciate this. Just having you here to talk too. Can we just talk about other things for a while?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How about the telling off that you gave to Kate? That was pretty amazing." He said, the proud evident in his voice.  
  
I blushed, remembering my sudden burst of confidence that had long since evaporated, along with the rain.  
  
"You heard that?" I squeaked out.  
  
"Every word. You did a good job tonight McGuire. You really showed her what she needed to see. I'm proud of you, I really am."  
  
"Yeah?" I said smiling shyly up at him.  
  
"Yeah." He said returning my smile. I wrapped me arms around his stomach and cuddled him closely. I felt him sigh sadly. I reached up and wiped away a stray tear that had made its way down his cheek.  
  
"They just.they always seemed so happy, Lizzie. You would never know that they hated each other. I still can't believe it. Mum's been gone for three days and it feels like a lifetime."  
  
I sat up a little so that I could look into his face.  
  
"You're Mum's.gone? Where?" I couldn't help it. I blurted the questions out one after the other. I half expected him to tell me to quit it but he didn't. He calmly answered them all.  
  
"Yeah, she and dad had a yelling competition and she packed a bag and walked out the door. She's staying in the Hillridge Hotel." He said in a monotone.  
  
"How. How long have they been fighting?"  
  
"Months." He said without hesitation. I bit my lip. This was really serious. "Months but I didn't really notice it. They would just squabble, nothing major until recently." I gasped suddenly realising.  
  
"That day I rung you to ask you to come to the Digi Bean with us.the yelling. She left then didn't she?"  
  
I asked, trying desperately to hold back the tears. I almost felt like this was happening to my family, I knew the Gordon's farely well, they were like surrogate parents to me. I couldn't help it. I started crying. Gordo jumped a little when he heard a sob escape from me. He sat up and took me into his arms.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's alright. Everything will be ok, or so people keep telling me." he said offering me a strained smile.  
  
"I know.it's just that.you.you don't deserve something like this to happen to you. No one does of course. But I always thought that your family was perfect. Now I know there's no such thing. I just want to be able to be here for you and not screw things up. I want you to be happy."  
  
I said sniffling a bit. Gordo stood up as best as he could in the small cubby house and unzipped his sleeping bag and flattened it out and motioned for me to do the same so I did and we sat on top of his sleeping bag and he draped my sleeping bag over us.  
  
"More comfortable." He said, explaining our situation. He pulled me to him again. And began to play with my hair. It calmed me down immediately. It made me think of all the times he had done the same thing for me. I felt bad; I was supposed to be comforting him, not the other way around. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep but just before I did Gordo said something.  
  
"So. You love me do you?" I looked at him and he was smiling. He must have heard what I had said to Larry.  
  
"Yep, I do." I waited for him to say something else but he didn't. I knew I would be asleep in a few seconds so I got my final words in.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I know you love me too."  
  
***  
  
~~ThE EnD!!!~~  
  
Omigod!!!! I'm so happy! Ok not so ecstatic now, (I wrote that "Omigod!!! I'm so happy!" about a week ago now lol.) So yeah anyway, it's all over and done with. I really enjoyed writing this story so I hope that people enjoyed it as much as I did. There probably won't be any stories from me for a while as I go back to school tomorrow and because of the fact that I don't have any fresh ideas to start on. So if anyone there has an idea, please feel free to donate it to me lol. And I'll be happy to have a crack at writing it up. Originally I was going to wait a few days before I uploaded this chapter but why should I be mean to my loyal reviewers out there? So I decided to upload it tonight. Lucky I did too because I've been doing homework since I got home from school and now, I'm siting here, freezing my toes off just to post this! Lol. Just goes to show how happy I am that people reviewed. Stay tuned for more stuff from me in the future.or as soon as I get some ideas. Hint hint reviewers!! Lol. Never fear though, as I will still be around reading all those amazing fan fictions out there!  
  
Love you all,  
  
Nesserz. 


End file.
